TOW The Bullet
by OnlyMondler
Summary: What if a bullet was fired in TOW Ride along? Review :-)


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRIENDS OF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. **

All of the sudden the sound of a bullet being fired shot through the air. Joey who was in the middle of Ross and Chandler launched himself onto Ross, thus leaving Chandler to protect himself. This was difficult for Chandler because the bullet ripped through the car door and into his left side. Chandler felt like he had just been torn into a million pieces. His felt like he was on fire and he couldn't breathe.

"Hey is everybody ok back there?" Gary asked from the front seat.

"Ya I'm good" Ross said staring at Joey.

"Me too" Joey said.

"Chandler?" Gary asked.

Chandler tried to talk but could only let out a painful moan. Gary turned around to see that Chandler had his right hand draped over his abdomen, and that his shirt was covered in blood. Gary's expression of calmness turned to horror. Joey turned to look at his roommate who was bleeding out fast.

It took five minutes to get to the hospital and in that time Chandler lost so much blood that he passed out.

"Hello this is Monica Geller" Monica said as she answered the phone.

"Mon its Ross… something has happened" Ross said he just couldn't tell his little sister that his boyfriend has been shot.

"Ross what happened?"

"Chandler got shot" Ross said trying to hold back tears.

"What do you mean Chandler got shot you said everything would be ok" Monica said in shock.

"Monica just get here as fast as you can."

Once Monica Rachel and Phoebe got there Monica was crying uncontrollably, Ross was trying to make her feel better, Joey sat in his seat and stared into nothing and Rachel and Phoebe reassured each other that Chandler would be ok. The whole group was still in shock but Joey was feeling guilty.

"What if he dies?" Monica asked sobbing into Ross' shirt.

"Mon, this is Chandler we are talking about ,he will not die" Ross said petting her head.

It was about another hour before Chandler's doctor came out to deliver news on Chandler's condition. "Are any of you Joey Tribbiani or Monica Geller?" the doctor asked.

"Hello doctor I am Monica" Monica said and shook the doctor's hand.

"Hello Monica I am Chandler's doctor. I am pleased to say that he will be just fine" The doctor said with a smile.

"Oh thank you doctor" Monica said and hugged him.

"I take it he is your Boyfriend, would you like to see him?" asked

Monica glanced at Joey who gave her a slight nod. "Yes" she finally said. lead Monica back to see and before he left he "and you boyfriend is a very lucky man" He said and left.

"Hi Chandler" Monica said making circles on the back of his hand. "It's Monica… can you wake up for me?" He asked as she sat by his side. Monica remained by his side for almost an hour and a half before she noticed him slowly waking up.

"Mon-Monica?" He asked.

"Hi sweetie I'm here, I'm here" she said and kissed his cheeks.

"Mon, it hurt so much" he said choking up.

"Honey, sweetie its ok. I am never going to let you go through something like that again" Monica said running her hand through his hair.

Chandler went home a week later and was on temporary leave for work. Joey and Chandler's friendship on the other hand was almost fading away, and Chandler was not happy about this. Joey walked out his bedroom to find Chandler sitting in the barcalounger watching tv, since that was really all he was allowed to do. Joey avoided Chandlers eye because of guilt.

"Joe can we talk?" Chandler asked trying not to move his abdomen.

"Ya sure" Joey said hesitantly.

"Look Joe, ever since I got shot it seem like our friendship is kind of fading away and I don't like it. Now is it something I did or something you did?" Chandler asked as Joey sat in the barcalounger next to him.

"No Chandler its no you. It me, look I should have never dove for Ross. If I had tried to save you at least I wouldn't have this thing hanging over my head." Joey said and ran his hand through his hair.

"Joey look even if you have drove for me both of us would have ended up getting hurt, because the bullet would have gone through your hand and into me anyway." Chandler said shifting in his seat.

"Look Chandler that is not the point, I chose Ross over you. You're like my brother and I didn't try to stop that damned bullet" Joey cursed himself.

"Joey I am not mad please stop being mad at yourself about this" Chandler said trying his best to convince Joey.

_Flashback _

"_Get him into surgery now" Joey heard a doctor yell as they wheeled Chandler into surgery. _

_When they got into the operating room, the doctors had little hope that Chandler would survive this accident. _

"_Keep his heart beating!" The doctor yelled. then all of the sudden the heart monitor went dead. "Clear!" The doctor yelled and shocked Chandler. The doctor had to shock Chandler five times before his heart beat returned. This took about five minutes. _

_End Of Flashback_

"Chandler I almost lost you! You know what that would have done to Monica?! To me?! Chandler I risked my life for Ross not you and if you died I would have never been able to forgive myself!" Joey shouted and broke down in his chair.

"Joey I'm here look it was in the past lets just forget about it, Ok?" Chandler said putting a hand on Joey's shoulder.

"Ok"

As the weeks went by Chandler and Joey's friendship was slowly but surely coming back around. Monica and Chandler were doing great, they now lived together, but Monica was still concerned about Chandler's condition. Ross tried to give Chandler his all since he felt he was a little responsible. Rachel and Phoebe did their best to help out Chandler. But in the end all six of them were there for each other.


End file.
